


Вз...хоббиты

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [11]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про семейные традиции Бэггинсов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вз...хоббиты

Эпоха обуглилась вместе с плёнкой.   
Пляска царапин в пустом экране,   
Едкий дымок да беззубый клёкот:   
"Бэггинсы воры! Они украли!"   
  
Так и новый день, ворует и дарит.   
Помрёшь, если миг сохранить захочешь.   
Кулаки в карманы, зачем оправданья?   
"Да, ремесло. И не хуже прочих".


End file.
